


The Feast of Valentine

by CrackingLamb



Series: Junkyard Additions: A Series of Holiday Related Stories [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Family Fluff, Valentine's Day, continuing the sequel to Junkyard Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackingLamb/pseuds/CrackingLamb
Summary: The old meaning of Valentine's Day has been lost to the world before the war, but General Nora Howard is determined to make a new meaning for the 14th of February.





	The Feast of Valentine

Nora ambled down the catwalks of the Sentinel Site, gently cradling the bump of her belly as she maneuvered through some of the tighter spaces. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have dared make this trip while pregnant, but Madison Li had sent her a message, saying it was important, and she trusted her power armor enough to walk into the Glowing Sea again.

As soon as she got to the bottom she could hear something. Something... _squealing_?

In the newly remodeled area that had so recently been the scene of carnage, three cages were set up with snuffling, squealing occupants inside them. Nora stared and almost missed Director Li's entrance at her side.

“What do you think of them?”

“I never dreamed you'd manage it this quickly, Madison. It's barely been two months.” The pigs were spotted and were smaller than some specimens Nora remembered from before the war, but they were clean, healthy and looking at her with beady eyes that nonetheless showed intelligence.

“They weren't much of a challenge, honestly. Clayton, that is, Dr. Holdren found some old records in our archives of gene mapping done at CIT. They had been buried in the Institute's files for who knows how long. He said he'd used those records for his gorillas too. Between the records and the sample you left with us, he was able to get these produced in very little time.”

“Is he around? I would like to congratulate him on his success.”

“I think he's around here somewhere.” She turned to an aide who'd followed her, instructing him to find Dr. Holdren if possible. Nora noticed with some interest that the aide was a synth, dressed smartly in blue coveralls to match Madison's lab coat colors.

“Still working in Advanced Systems?”

“What passes for it down here,” Madison nodded. “There isn't much for me to do otherwise. Being Director doesn't take nearly as much time as Father always made out that it should.”

“He was good at head games,” Nora murmured. Madison made a face that said she agreed, although she didn't comment. Nora wondered if it felt strange for the former Institute department heads to talk to her about Shaun, considering how things had ended for him. “Bring me up to date, Dr. Li,” Nora said, changing the subject. “I want to know everything that's been going on while I've been stuck at the Castle.”

“Why don't you come to my office then, get comfortable.”

“Sure.”

***

“You're going to outgrow this place,” Nora said after Madison told her of all their ongoing projects. They'd combined Advanced Systems and Facilities into one department, concentrating on keeping the power going, recycling the air and water, working on getting the molecular relay system to work from more places and pursuing various other technological studies that would hopefully benefit all of the Commonwealth before too long.

“We probably will,” Madison agreed. “I don't know where we'd go, though.”

“Almost a pity I had to blow the whole thing up,” Nora said ruefully, letting the new Director aim a sardonic look at her before cracking a sly smile. Dr. Li joined her smile with one of her own, owning up to the ability to joke about it now, two years later.

“Yes, well, I suppose it had to be done. There were too many bad memories there. Too many awful things that happened there. Better for us to start over rather than try to build on ashes and perpetuate people's fears.”

“What about the airport? Now that the Brotherhood is gone, it's empty and up for grabs.”

“Hmm, that might work,” Madison said, thinking it over. “We could leave BioScience here, along with what's left of Robotics. Synth production is down, you know, since we aren't sending them out into the Commonwealth as decoys anymore. The SRB has been disbanded entirely, so really, it's only ASF that needs a home where technological expansion can happen. What few Coursers remain could be stationed there as a security force. I'm sure Dr. Fillmore would be more than happy to oversee it. She's grown quite curious about the surface world.”

“I like that idea. Have the Coursers come around yet?”

“Most have, yes. I'm ashamed to say that three did require reprogramming.” Madison made a moue of distaste. “Ayo was always so perfunctory about them. They _are_ an elite type of synth, but they still have feelings and thoughts of their own. I don't like having to destroy that for loyalty.”

“And that's why I made you Director,” Nora said, smiling. “You understand that synths are people too.”

Dr. Li sighed. “Yes, they are. We've had little opposition to that ideal now that Ayo has been removed from power.”

“I'm glad.”

Before they could discuss things much further, a knock at the door alerted them. Clayton Holdren poked his head around the door with a smile. “You wanted to see me, Director?”

“Come in Clayton. The General was admiring your synth pigs.”

“I was indeed. You are to be heartily congratulated on a job well done,” Nora said.

“Thanks.” Holdren's youthful optimism still showed through after all that had happened and she couldn't suppress a smile at that.

“How many are there?”

“We had to clone the first two, but once we got them into the Robotics system, we were able to create more. I think there's...a dozen?”

“That's fantastic.” A thought ran through her head and she grinned. “I wonder, Dr. Holdren, Director Li, if I might purchase one or two of them from you?”

***

It was a snapping cold day, the kind where the air was so crisp it hurt to breathe it in, and yet was so invigorating one can't help but draw it deep, relishing the burn in lungs and nose. Nora stepped out into the sunlight and tipped her face to it, feeling the radiant heat even as a chilly wind blew through the market square of the Castle. A wisp of powdery snow brushed her face, tingling as it melted.

“Brr,” Hancock shuddered next to her. “How can you be enjoyin' this so much?”

“I like winter,” she replied simply. She was layered up in a padded jacket with a fluffy scarf around her throat and brahmin hide gloves on her hands, but her hair flew free in the wind. She looked over her shoulder at Hancock and grinned.

“Your cheeks are all red,” he said, stepping closer and warming her face with his as he kissed her. He brushed his thumbs over her cheekbones and smile slightly, shaking his head at her. “You're gonna freeze out here.”

“Nonsense. I'm perfectly warm. Extra blood, you know.”

“I still don't get that. The female body is a marvel.”

“Yeah, I know,” she giggled. Her thick coat hid the bump from view, but she could feel it when she ran her hand over her belly. For weeks now she'd been able to feel small movements too, flutterings and shifts and finally, _gloriously_ , kicks. Even as she contemplated her growing baby, it moved, sending a thump through her body, causing her to smile absently.

“Movin' again?” Hancock asked, noticing the change in her expression.

“I can't wait for you to be able to feel it too.”

“Me neither.” He laid his gnarled hand over hers and they forgot the rest of the market place and the surrounding walls of the Castle, content to get lost in their miracle.

The wind shifted around and the scent that wafted over them was enough to draw them out of their reveries. Nora inhaled deep, her stomach growling. “Smell that?”

“I sure do.”

“I never thought I'd smell something so delicious again.”

“When is Nick getting here?”

“He said he would try to make it by noon. Has Shaun finished his project?”

“I think so.”

“Good.” Nora stepped away from her husband and started across the market place to the workshop. “I need to find some newspaper so he can wrap it.”

She found what she needed and on her way to check on all her other preparations she stopped by the huge open pit where the wonderful scent emanated. She checked the fire, poking it around so it burned more evenly and shared a conspiratorial smile with Preston, who was in charge of cooking the beast nestled inside.

“How long has it been in?”

“Just under twelve hours, General. Should be ready to carve once everyone is here.”  
“Perfect.” She wandered into the kitchen of the Castle and watched for a moment as Curie instructed X on the proper technique for chopping carrots and tatoes. A half full basket stood between them, and the prepped vegetables went into a large pan salvaged from the Gwinnett Restaurant nearby. Ears of corn soaked in a pot, ready to be roasted alongside the other veggies. Handsome loaves of Hancock's bread were covered by towels on a shelf and a multitude of mutfruit cobblers Nora had made were in the cold box. She hoped the whipped brahmin cream would hold up long enough, she didn't have the energy to make more.

“Oh, Madame,” Curie exclaimed when she saw her. “How are you feeling today?”

“Fantastic.”

“That is good to hear.”

“Everything is going well here?”

“Yes, ma'am,” X said, his gray eyes meeting hers. He had a carrot peeling on his cheek and was wearing a fold of cloth like an apron and Nora couldn't help the disorienting feeling that came over her watching him. The courser was gone, but in his place stood a man willing and ready to get his hands dirty as long as he could be near Curie. It was strange how their feelings for each other had transcended his personality change.

“Good,” she managed to say without laughing. “Do you two know where Shaun got to?”

“He was in the lab, ma'am. Finishing up his gift.”

“Thanks, X. I'll see you guys later.”

***

“Ready to wrap, sweetie?” Nora asked when she found Shaun.

“Yup,” her son crowed, folding the box around his project and securing it with a bit of duct tape. They settled together at a work table and took turns helping each other wrap presents in old newspaper, decorating them with bits of yarn and colored wires.

“Mom? Why are we doing this today?”

“It's a bit of a pun, actually. Nick thought it was really funny. You see, back before the war, Valentine's Day was about celebrating love. People would give each other hearts and flowers and candy and things. But none of those items are really available anymore. I thought we would turn this day into a celebration of Nick instead. He's very special, you know.”

“Yup, I know. Just him and DiMA, they're the only Gen-2 prototypes in the world.”

“Besides, you know I like any excuse to have a big party with lots of good food, right?”

“Yeah, Mom, I've noticed.” There was a sardonic tone in the boy's voice, something he could only have learned from Hancock. Nora ruffled her son's hair ruefully. He was getting tall and soon she wouldn't be able to reach. “So would that make today DiMA's birthday too?”

“I don't know, sweetie. I mean, they _are_ brothers, but I don't know if they're twins.” Mother and son shared a silly grin at the idea and finished up their wrapping. Their timing was good, since just as they were done putting away all their supplies, Hancock walked in to announce that Nick had arrived.

“Party time?” Shaun asked before Nora could say it.

“Absolutely.”

***

“You outdid yourself, doll,” Nick said, looking over the feast with keen eyes. “Damn shame I can't eat it.”

“I know. I guess I'll just have to enjoy an extra portion on your behalf.”

He eyed her sidelong and chuckled. “You do whatever you need to if that helps you feel better about finally being a glutton.”

“Hey, I'm eating for two here.”

“Sure, sure, that old excuse,” he teased. She could see the lights in his eyes shift and knew that no matter what else happened, Nick was very happy for her and Hancock. “You look good, Nora,” he said, confirming her thoughts. “Feeling good too?”

“I am. I feel like I could take on the whole Institute all over again.”

“I'm just as glad that that isn't necessary, if you don't mind me saying so.”

She leaned against her friend, hearing the machinery inside him working and just stayed there for a moment, remembering with him all they'd been through since she waltzed into Vault 114 over two years ago. “We've come a long way, haven't we?”

“We certainly have, my friend. Now, how about we get this party started?”

“You just want presents,” she joked.

“Maybe I do.” He gave her a sly grin and left her side to greet the others as they gathered in the main dining area. It was too cold and blustery to hold their feast outside, after all.

The feast was in full swing already as Nora entered the room. Codsworth hovered near the whole roasted pig, slicing off pieces for the buffet line as it swung past him. Plates filled with roasted corn, tatoe and carrots, slices of Hancock's bread spread with creamy yellow butter, boiled wild grains that resembled rice and, of course, the excellent roast. Nora listened to the murmurs of surprise and pleasure as her Commonwealth settlers had pork for the first time. It warmed her heart in a way she couldn't quite describe. She and Preston shared a fond smile across the room from each other at the success of their plan.

She sat down finally with a plate of her own, squeezing in between Hancock and Shaun, while Nick wandered the room, accepting well wishes and felicitations for his 'birthday'. When she'd eaten her fill, Nora let her gaze wander around, stopping on Curie and X sitting close together, their body language announcing that they were most definitely a pair. Piper sat with Mac and Cait, each of them exclaiming over some detail of whatever it was they were discussing. Preston sat nearby, listening idly but not contributing much to their animated conversation. Minutemen of all ages chatted and ate, jokes and heated discussions filling the space with a joyful noise. She saw Deacon slip in through the door, his sunglasses giving him away. Ronnie Shaw got up for seconds. Strong sat at an end table, a haunch from the pig in front of him.

“Good party, doll,” Nick interrupted her thoughts some time later.

“It is yes. But it's not over just yet.” She stood up and clapped for attention. “All right, folks. We've wined and dined ourselves, but now it's time for the guest of honor to receive his gifts!” A loud chorus of cheers went up as Nora led Nick to a small table at the side of the room, piled high with trinkets and packages wrapped in all manner of things. She was fairly sure she saw something wrapped in a Gunner bandana even. She settled in back next to Hancock as Nick sat in a chair and began to open his things.

Each one was examined and praised, including Shaun's explosive mod for his revolver and the striking purple dyed tie and matching hatband that Nora had given him. Finally he reached the end of the gifts and stood up to thank everyone, his tattered face clearly showing how happy he was to be so appreciated. Preston and Curie and X got up to retrieve a mutfruit cobbler from the cold box and from somewhere Hancock produced a slim candle and lit it with great theater. Nick barked with laughter and blew out the candle before dishing out the dessert to all those who wanted a portion.

At long last the evening wore down. Shaun sleepily went off to bed while Curie and X slipped away from the crowd. Ronnie went back to her post and Preston began doing dishes with Piper and Mac. Strong escaped with the leftover bones to eat them in privacy, respecting that no one else wanted to see it. Nick sat with his pile of presents, going over each one with a contemplative look on his face. Hancock drew Nora into his lap, his hands circling her belly loosely.

“Guess I'm gonna have to put on one hell of a show to top this when it's your birthday, huh?”

“If you feel it necessary,” she sighed, leaning back on her husband's strength, feeling his warmth seep into her back, relaxing her into a state of lulled peace.

“I'll always think it's necessary, Sunshine,” he replied, dropping a kiss on her temple where her hair curled. “Nothing but the best for my favorite General.”

“Hmph. At least I won't be as big as a whale anymore by then.”

“Nah, you'll never look like whale. You look like the mother of my child.” He rubbed his hand idly over her taut belly and the baby responded, shifting and moving around. For a moment she thought she was alone in feeling it, but she noticed that his hand had stopped. She looked over her shoulder to see the shock on his face.

“You felt it, didn't you?”

“Yeah...” he whispered.

“That's our baby, John.”

“Yeah...it is. I never...I...” He looked into her eyes, his hand firm on the curve of her. “I haven't thanked you yet, have I?”

“For what?”

“For this. For this life we have, this family we have. For saving me from myself while you saved the rest of the Commonwealth.”

“Oh, John, no thanks are needed. I love you. I would do anything for you.” She leaned back and kissed his cheek.

“I love you, Nora.” He leaned his head down as close as he could to her belly and whispered, so softly she almost couldn't hear it, “And I love you too, little baby.”

 

 

 


End file.
